


wikihow to meet the parents

by orphan_account



Series: I Present My Boyfriend To My Family Until They Realise I'm Gay Challenge Day 1 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i reread aubade and realised i made them too cute so i was :'( and wrote a sequel, supportive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He sure used some bold words for a coward.He'd reassured his boyfriend about their incoming coming out because he seemed unsure, and he wanted this step to go smoothly for him as he knew how important it was for Emil. However, he had failed to consider his own hesitations.As it turns out, he realized as soon as they walked out of Emil's room, Michele was kinda terrified.But in the end, everything works out just fine.





	wikihow to meet the parents

**Author's Note:**

> this was a very quick response to reading aubade and remembering how Sappy i wrote emimike in that one so here the sequel in mickeys pov written in like 30 mins before dinner  
> enjoy :)

He sure used some bold words for a coward.

He'd reassured his boyfriend about their incoming coming out because he seemed unsure, and he wanted this step to go smoothly for him as he knew how important it was for Emil. However, he had failed to consider his own hesitations.

As it turns out, he realized as soon as they walked out of Emil's room, Michele was kinda terrified.

He'd met Emil's siblings long ago, when they'd pop in during videocalls to say and embarrass him in front of his boyfriend, so he wasn't worried about them. Plus, his older sister was bi too, so he knew she'd be on their side at least. God, why did he have to think like they had to confess to the police that they stole the queen's jewelry.

He took a deep breath and tried not to sweat too much as he held onto Emil's hand and let him lead them to the kitchen.

 He repeated to himself that it was going to be all alright as he smiled at his boyfriend's mom and tried to reply to her cheerful 'good morning' with a stable voice. He looked over at Emil and saw him take a deep breath and hop from one foot to the other like he was about to perform, and immediately felt himself relax. Maybe it was because of how ridiculous he looked, hair an absolute mess and short beard an even bigger mess because his razor had broken mid-shave, or because just seeing him always eased his mind of the constant worries and overthinking.

He tightened the hold on his hand and gave a hopefully encouraging and not too smitten smile when he turned to look at him. It seemed to work as Emil seemed to relax and responded with his signature grin.

His mother turned to look at them while drying her hands with a towel. "Are you two hungry? I made uh...Wait." she squeezed her eyes shut as she probably tried to remember the english word for something. He really appreciated her efforts to speak a language that was she obviously not fluent in for his sake.

He nudged his boyfriend's side gently. "Tell her she can just speak Czech if she's more comfortable, I'm trying to learn anyway." 

Emil nodded and referred the message - he assumed, he could not make out a single word of hat he said even after months of studying, he blamed it on his boyfriend's habit to speak too fast when nervous - and she sent him a sheepish smile before shaking her head. 

"I appreciate it, but honestly I could use some practice too, I used to be much better but haven't had to opportunity to speak english in a while."

He reassured her that she was still very good and didn't have to worry about it, but his attention kept going to the man at his side. He knew the woman had noticed Emil's tension and was giving him time to voice his thoughts when he felt was right to, she'd always stricken him as a really understanding and sensitive person.

When the three of them sat at the table and started enjoying some homemade pastries - she'd smacked her forehead and laughed in embarrassment when she'd finally remembered the word, but honestly Michele forgot it daily too even after years of speaking mostly english and couldn't blame her in the slightest - Emil finally spoke up.

"Ma, there's something I have to tell you."

He held his hand tighter under the table to reassure him that he was here and that it'd be fine. He'd forgotten all about his worries and felt that he'd overexaggerated over nothing, but could understand how Emil was still a bit nervous. His mother nodded empathically and seemed quite concerned, and probably confused as.

"Me and Mickey are dating." He let out a breath like he'd been swimming underwater and leaned back on his chair. 

Michele was really proud of him but also was expecting some kind of prelude and barely managed not to copy the woman's surprised expression. It _was_ very typical of Emil to just blurt it out so unceremoniously. 

They didn't have to wait much for a reply as his mother gave them a proud smile "Oh, that's great!" and then effectively killed her youngest child with a single sentence: "To be honest, I was a bit afraid you'd given up on him after two years of crushing!" Michele felt his boyfriend physically deflate and blanche. He himself was still processing it.

Emil covered his face with his palm but couldn't completely hide the way he was getting redder by the second. "This is why I was nervous about telling you."

"Oh no, did he not know?!" 

They both shook their heads as Michele looked to the side and tried to keep his smug grin under control while Emil just suffered silently.

It seemed his mother and murderer wasn't done yet though. "I'd always known you'd end up together, you should have heard the way he talked about you when he called me after that party! _Lovestruck_ , I tell you!"

Now they were both blushing.

"Please don't say just like me and your father." "But it was _just_ like me and your father!"

Emil groaned and seemed to almost slip to floor as she sank into his seat. Michele tried not to laugh.

"Are you done hurting me? Can we eat in peace as I try to regain some dignity?"

Obviously they couldn't, as she started a speech about how there is no shame in loving, and if anything, it made him even more dignified.

Emil seemed to be in physical pain when she candidly asked Michele to take care of her baby boy.

 

When they'd finished cleaning the table - Emil's mother had praised Michele for helping and asked him to call her 'mom', he'd blushed and Emil seemed to regain a small percentage of pride as he grinned down at him - they decided the couple would head out and get groceries while the woman enjoyed some calm and watched her favorite tv series. Before they stepped out, she asked Michele to closer, as she had something to tell him.

For a split second, he worried a bit. But then he remembered there was literally nothing to worry about and walked to where she was seated in a floral-print armchair.

"I meant it when I said I want you to take care of him, I'm sure you know how easily he can get ahead of himself and rush into things. He can be _really_ lazy too" She raised her voice on the last bit to make sure Emil heard - he snorted "and likes to do these dangerous sports too. Basically, he can be a lot to handle."

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice." She seemed a bit caught by surprise and gave him a satisfied smile. Then she leaned closer.

"I also meant it when I said he's lovestruck. I hope you know that."

He thought back to that infamous party, to how he'd fallen asleep with the smell of Emil's cologne stuck on his clothes and smiled right back at her.

"I know."

Emil seemed to be getting impatient - or worried he was getting even more embarrassing info on him, or both - and stared at them like a high schooler waiting for the clock to sign summer had started. His mother sighed "Go get your boyfriend before he starts sulking."

Michele chuckled as he pouted and walked back to him, then kissed his cheek.

As his boyfriend smiled and pecked him on the lips, he decided to buy the woman a gift while they were out. She'd definitely earned it and he wanted to make a good impression on his future mother-in-law.


End file.
